Survivor: Congo
|nextseason = Las Vegas |returnees = Drew Heuser ( ) Nic Takahashi ( ) Cameron Colson ( ) Jaiden Edorsson ( ) |video = }}Survivor: Congo is the debut season of Survivor Sequence. Production The blog for this season is Survivor: Congo and the tag is #gotanygames. Applications were opened August 13th, 2016. Applications closed on August 29th, 2016 and the game started on September 2nd, 2016. The season concluded on October 22nd, 2016, with Drew Heuser defeating Colin in a 7-2 vote. Twists/Changes * Takeover - Each round of the game, a new twist is introduced that will change the course of the game. The takeover twist was introduced on day one, and ended on day 39. *# Anarchy - The castaways all began the game on one single tribe. *# Pandora's Box - Pandora's Box is placed on the One World beach, along with a code. The first castaway to crack the code wins the contents of the box. Pandora's box was seen on days 4, 15, and 35. All boxes were opended by Drew. *# Instant Tribal - Immediately after tribal council, the castaways competed for an advantage in the game. The winner won immunity in an instant tribal council which occurred directly after the immunity was given. *# Tribe Swap - The original anarchy tribe was divided into two tribes of 8 on day 4. *# Hamarau Idol - A forced idol was introduced. The winner of this idol was required to play the idol at the following tribal council, no matter which tribe was attending tribal. *# Hamarau Amulet of Abduction - An amulet of abduction was introduced, and the winner was forced to play it. One member of the opposing tribe was swapped onto the winner's tribe. *# Tribe Expansion - The castaways were expanded into three tribes of four. *# Shadow Idol - This idol splits the player of the idol into two, where they will exist as a player on both tribes. If this person is voted out of one tribe, they will remain in the game on the other tribe. This idol is not forced and cannot be transferred. It expires at merge. *# Spilled Tea - '''The three tribes compete for immunity. One tribe wins immunity. All castaways will attend the same tribal council, where one person will be voted out. Everyone gets a vote, but one tribe is immune. *# '''Rewind - '''Because Cameron played the shadow idol, an extra episode was added. The castaways re-competed in past immunity challenges. *# '''Blind Vote - '''For the final sevens take over, the immunity winner, idol plays, and vote ratios will not be revealed, and the castaways had to play this round blind. } | align="left" |Ace' 20, USA | | |1st Voted Out Day 4 |12 |- | | align="left" |'Sam' 17, USA | | |2nd Voted Out Day 4 |15 |- | | align="left" |'Sydney' 17, USA | | | |Evacuated Day 7 |0 |- | | align="left" |'Derrick' 18, USA | | | | |3rd Voted Out Day 11 |7 |- | | align="left" |'Jake' 17, USA | | | | |4th Voted Out Day 15 |8 |- | | align="left" |'Katharine' 17, USA | | | | |5th Voted Out Day 19 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Monty' 17, USA | | | | | |6th Voted Out Day 23 |5 |- | | align="left" |'JC' 18, USA | | | | | |8th Voted Out Day 27 1st Juror |8 |- | | align="left" |'Pippa Crosby' 16, USA | | | | | |9th Voted Out Day 31 2nd Juror |9 |- | | align="left" |'Jaiden Edorsson' 19, USA | | | | | |10th Voted Out Day 33 3rd Juror |17 |- | | align="left" |'Carolanne' 20, Canada | | | | | |11th Voted Out Day 34 4th Juror |6 |- |rowspan=2 |rowspan=2 align="left" |'Cameron Colson' 17, USA | | | | | |7th Voted Out Day 25 |rowspan=2|8 |- | | | |12th Voted Out Day 38 5th Juror |- | | align="left" |'Rob Rangel' 15, USA | | | | | |13th Voted Out Day 40 6th Juror |4 |- | | align="left" |'Genki Hall' 18, USA | | | | | |14th Voted Out Day 42 7th Juror |3 |- | | align="left" |'Katie Cole' 23, USA | | | | | |Eliminated Day 45 8th Juror |3 |- | | align="left" |'Nic Takahashi' 16, USA | | | | | |16th Voted Out Day 46 9th Juror |4 |- | | align="left" |'Colin Browne-Eastin' 19, Canada | | | | | |Runner Up Day 51 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Drew Heuser''' 26, USA | | | | | |Sole Survivor Day 51 |2 |} Episode Guide 1The Hamarau Idol was played on Cameron, effectively negating two votes for them. 2Because Cameron played the Shadow Idol, they remained in the game as a member of Kenge. 3Drew played an immunity idol on himself, negating one vote 4The vote tied between Katie and Drew; the vote tied on the re-vote. Katie was eliminated via a fire-making challenge. Voting History 1The Hamarau Idol was played on Cameron, effectively negating two votes for them. 2Because Cameron played the Shadow Idol, they remained in the game as a member of Kenge. 3During the blind round, Drew won immunity, and played a twist idol that forced everyone to draw rocks; Cameron was therefore eliminatedl 4Drew played an immunity idol on himself, negating one votel 5The vote tied between Katie and Drew; the vote tied on the re-vote. Katie was eliminated via a fire-making challenge.